


火影乙女：夜啼鸟

by Aoieagle



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoieagle/pseuds/Aoieagle
Relationships: 宇智波 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	火影乙女：夜啼鸟

＃极度ooc预警  
＃是鼬X原女  
＃没有剧情，只是一辆车。  
＃新司机，刚上路，车技不好请见谅

（1）  
婚礼结束了，藤本莎奈今日正式改名为宇智波莎奈。  
夜间，她坐在镜子前，理着差不多快要松开的发型，瞟了一眼身后呆站着的男子莎奈重重地叹了口气。  
“怎么了，一直盯着我？”莎奈摸摸自己的脸，确定上面没有黏上什么东西后，便冲他露出一个甜甜的笑容。  
男子一眨不眨地看着她。  
此时的她已经褪去了白无垢，只穿着一件白色的小裙子，裙摆只到大腿处，堪堪遮挡住隐私处。她的腿又白又嫩，在微黄的灯光下看起来似乎细腻得发光。视线往下滑去，只见一只小巧的脚儿在灯光里晃动，似乎还没有自己的手掌大，但是的确是女性的脚，有一种别致的美。  
似乎是注意到了对方的目光正看着哪儿，莎奈不禁红了脸，慌忙转过头去弓起腰，照镜子梳理头发，但抓着头发的手却一直抖个不停。  
她今天，就要把自己的一切都献给所爱之人。虽然她很愿意将自己交予他，但一想到之后会发生什么，莎奈就开始紧张起来，全身开始发热。  
“那个……鼬，能不能先不要看我啊……”莎奈磕磕绊绊地说着，不禁咽了咽口水。  
“……只有现在才是我们两个的时间。”鼬听话地移开目光，“我还想多看看你。”  
白天他们招待客人，几乎没有一丁点空闲时间坐下来说话；到了傍晚，客人才走。但到那个时候，两人都已经精疲力竭，只想坐着休息，除此之外什么都不想做。  
莎奈看着镜子里的自己，脸红得像是要烧起来，一听了鼬的话，心里像是被什么东西轻轻敲了一下，扑通扑通跳个不停。  
“想多看看我吗……？”莎奈不自觉地喃喃。  
安静的房间里，火光幽幽燃着，莎奈的细语准确传到了鼬的耳中。  
“想要抱住你。”他道。  
莎奈抬头，长发唰地一下如水般流到了他的腰间。

（2）  
烛光幽幽燃烧，光的影子盖住了两人，寂静的夜里只听见几声狗吠。  
莎奈呆呆地躺在床上，黑暗中她几乎看不清鼬的面容，但是她知道鼬正抱着自己，因为耳边传来了他温热的呼吸声，一只手正游走于她的身体，弄得她有些痒，不禁缩了缩身子。  
“好痒啊，鼬。”她咯咯地笑了几声，声音软软的，小手抓住了鼬的手，将它紧紧握住。  
鼬倒也没有再继续下去，任由她抓着。  
“这种事恐怕有点……”不安感让她产生了退却的想法，她推了推鼬，为难地说道。  
“慢慢来，会适应的。”他的声音好听得要命，呼吸喷洒在她的耳边，虽有些痒，但并不讨厌。  
莎奈注视着他夜里那双眼睛，心脏砰砰砰直跳，然后轻轻点了点头。  
这下鼬开始亲吻她了。从额头到眼睛，再从眼睛到嘴，最后吻了她的脖子，留下了一道小红斑。  
莎奈始终觉得痒，当他的嘴唇触碰到自己的脖子时，她还是忍不住缩起了脖子，全身僵硬，双手不知道放哪里好，只能紧紧地抓着床单。  
但是，一种从未有过的感觉在她的的心头绽放开来。鼬的吻很温柔，逐渐让她放松下来，不禁让她觉得安心，并开始慢慢迎合他。  
在鼬慢慢将她的衣服解开，手指触碰她胸口那两颗稚嫩的粉珠时，莎奈一个激灵，从他温柔的吻中回过神来，条件反射挣扎着坐起来，双手猛地扯住衣服挡在胸前，眼睛一眨不眨地瞪着鼬。  
鼬也是被她的反应吓了一跳，退了一退，然后一眨不眨地看着她的眼睛。  
夜里吹进一阵凉风。  
似乎是意识到自己的反应太过激，莎奈不由地红了脸。  
“对……对不起！”  
鼬无奈地笑了，然后轻轻拥抱住她。  
“是不是有点勉强？”  
莎奈窝在他的臂弯里，呆呆摇了摇头。  
“是我……我不知道怎么做好。”  
见此，鼬便抬起头，盯着她的眼睛问道：“可以碰那里吗？”  
莎奈挣扎了好一会儿，才弱弱地点了点头，又似不放心一样，说了句：“轻一点……”便咬着嘴唇，慢慢地打开了双腿。  
鼬关注着莎奈的表情，一边将手探入了她的身下。由于前戏没有足够，她的下身还并不算湿润，隔着内裤也感受不到什么。  
他尝试着按了按，莎奈的身子不出意外地僵硬了，他便轻轻吻了她的唇瓣，手指在那最隐私的地方缓缓揉动。  
“唔……”一种奇异的感觉从那最羞耻的地方窜到了心头。鼬的气息包围着莎奈，令她既觉得安心又焦虑，各种情绪夹杂在一起，俨如那下身即将流出的液体一样，涌出来。  
鼬见她还算适应，便慢慢加快了按摩的速度，另一只手则是轻轻抚摸着她的大腿内侧，时不时地用手指在上面画圈圈，像是挠痒痒一样。  
少女的身子在颤抖，似乎在迎合着，有似乎在恐惧着。  
“鼬，我觉得好奇怪啊……”莎奈闷闷地说着，只觉得下身涌出来一股热流，那不曾被人触碰到地方似乎在蠕动，像是准备接受什么。  
手指感受到湿润，鼬缓缓地呼出了一口气。下身不知不觉间已经昂起了头。但是他隐忍着，只是缓慢地让身下的姑娘接受即将发生的事。  
少女的身体微微颤抖，不知不觉内裤已经湿掉了。  
“有点热。”鼬吻了吻她的脸颊，“觉得还好吗？”  
莎奈也尝试着碰了碰他的唇瓣，两人便重新相拥在了一起。  
一个短暂的吻结束后，鼬便抱住她的腰身，低下头去吻她的胸口。  
舌尖轻点着娇小的乳珠，像是雨点打落在上面一样。莎奈显然已经比之前好了许多，没有再抵抗，只是双腿不安分地踢着。看出来她已经准备好了，鼬接着便脱下裤子，然后褪下她的内裤，手指直接接触到她的阴道口，轻轻地按压起来。  
“好……好奇怪！”为了使自己不叫出声，莎奈捂住嘴巴，使劲压抑着呻吟，只是双腿逐渐安静下来。  
阴道处湿润得不像话，那小小的口也在按摩下逐渐打开，缓而慢地收缩着，似乎还吐着泡。鼬一手抓住她的大腿，让自己好有个支点，便凑近，亲吻起那羞耻的地方。  
舌尖一点一点挤进入口，如突其来的温度令莎奈一个激灵，全身像是要卷曲起来，可没一会儿又瘫软了下来。  
“不要那样，鼬。”她哭泣着，只觉得身下麻麻的，像是被电过了一样。  
当鼬逐渐加深了吻的力度，她这才是真的叫出了声，大脑一片空白，除了下体的温度之外，其他的东西好像都已经感受不到了。  
窗户被风吹得发出吱嘎吱嘎的响声。  
小段高潮过去后，莎奈红着脸止不住喘气，而鼬也抬起头，呼吸像火焰一样灼热。  
“没有什么不适吧？”他定了下气息问道。  
莎奈摇摇头，“鼬很温柔，但是……”  
“什么？”鼬低下头，疑惑地等待着她的话。  
“鼬也很幸苦吧……我准备好了，鼬……鼬随时都可以进……”莎奈的声音越来越小，到最后她干脆缩起了脖子不说话了。  
鼬轻声笑了。他的妻子真的很可爱，不过如此要求怕是还是勉强了些，且这姑娘似乎还不知道自己已经没了力气，全身都是汗液，再进一步怕是会伤到她。  
于是鼬吻了吻她的唇。  
“谢谢，今天的你真的很漂亮。”


End file.
